warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Omens/Camps
Four warriors, Iceshine, Darkheart, Lightbreeze, and Stonefall, show you the camps to their precious Clans. RiverClan's Camp Hi, I'm Iceshine! Oh, you want to look at RiverClan's camp? Did Willowstar send you? Alright, come! You better be good at swimming or drowning, though. You have to swim to get to RiverClan's camp. It's on an island! Come. Well, you can trek through the thick path of reeds, but I prefer to swim. Watch! Ooof! You pushed me! Look..I made it! Now are you scared? Oh, a one-legged rabbit can swim better! I'll haul you out, come on! The camp is enclosed by walls of fern, sedge, and reeds. There's a sedge tunnel that leads into it. Don't be a scaredy-fish! Look at all the activity. I'll show you the warriors' den, first. It's near the sedge tunnel, so the warriors can protect the Clan when invaders raid. It's made of kampong plants, and the entrance is two tall leaves curving together to make a circle so a cat can squeeze through. We weaved sedge and fern in there to keep out spiders from getting in, but the moon always shines through the leaves. The leaves shelter a large patch of grass. So soft! Moss lines the den. Let's get a peek inside. Oh, hi Stormcloud! You were resting? This is my friend. And yeah, I'll get out...The apprentices' den is a clump of ferns next to a tree stump, where the apprentices eat. Oh, the warriors' eat near the nettle patch beside the warriors' den. The apprentices den was where I used to sleep when I was an apprentice! Hah, I pity Birdpaw and Fawnpaw. I mentor Fawnpaw, if you didn't know. Anyways, um, the fresh-kill pile is in the middle of the clearing. Next is the elders' den, which is in a wide log. The nursery is in a cave. Gorse grows around the cave and it shelters it. It's so pretty in there! Remember the warriors' den? How the pink and purple pebbles shimmered and the shells shone? Well, the nursery is just as pretty! Come, duck your head in. I'm sure Blackwing won't scratch your nose off. Isn't it pretty? The colors dance! Oh, that's the Riverstone. It's a shimmering, large, blue-gray stone. All Clans have stones like that. ShadowClan's is black, ThunderClan's is green, WindClan's is like a sandy color. RiverClan started the names of these. All the leaders' den are in the stones. But, like, we came up with the name to have the prefix of our Clan to be the prefix of the stone. For example, ThunderClan's stone is named the Thunderstone. I know, not as creative as Riverstone. Willowstar's den is in the crack. Sedge leaks from the top. And there's the medicine den, it under the leaves on the tree. In the roots, Splashleaf nests there. There are cracks in the tree where she nests her herbs, she also can place them in some holes and with the help of warriors, they build a barrier around the holes in bad weather. It's like a cave - expect the leaves are the cave. You have to push through a low hanging branch to get to the den. Hi, Splashleaf! No, I'm not talking to myself. Say hi to my friend. Oh, Echowing has bellyache? Sorry! I'm getting out! Pretty. RiverClan are loyal and clever. We're the best warriors of the foerst. We have water as our ally, when the Clans are afraid that they'll drown in shallow water. Water feeds us, shelters us, and stands beside us. Fear RiverClan, because you're never safe near the water. ShadowClan's Camp ThunderClan's Camp WindClan's Camp